this world will never be what i expected
by hannahsviolets
Summary: You can't trust anyone. Everyone's a liar. What Maya Matlin never thought she'd be she became, and the rest of the world floated above her head, not a care given.


It took Maya Matlin just a month to trust Zig Novak. He'd promised not to leave her, he promised not to abandon her, he promised to save her, he promised to fix her, he promised to kiss her, he promised to be there for her, and most of all, he promised not to let her down. It had taken her a minute to realize that it was a bunch of bullshit. Bullshit and lies, and that's all anybody had ever told her. But she'd thought Zig was different, that maybe he actually cared about her. That he actually loved her. That was a laugh. Love wasn't bullshit and lies.

Things were going fine for the first week of their relationship. She stopped fucking Tosh and she'd stopped drinking. She'd pretended to stop smoking just to make Zig get off her back about it. For a little bit, Maya loved spending time with him. He made her laugh and he told her funny stories, they studied together a couple of times and they'd hold hands in the hallway. Tori wasn't mad, which made Maya happy, because she had no guilt whatsoever to feel. In fact, Tori was actually pretty happy for her. She just wouldn't talk to Zig, which Maya was fine with. In the back of her head, she knew that Zig would always have a special place in his heart for Tori, and she didn't want him anywhere near her because of it. She didn't want to be left again.

At the end of the first week Zig told her that he loved her. He took her hands in his, and kissed them and said, "I love you, Maya Matlin." It was super cheesy, and at the time, Maya had grinned and kissed him full on the mouth. She even told him that she loved him too. Then they'd gone back to his house and they'd had sex. Zig said it was his first time and when it was over, Maya actually felt like she'd made love to somebody instead of just fucking them. They'd both started laughing and Zig had kissed her cheek, and held her until they both fell into a deep sleep. It was the happiest moment of her life.

And then he'd said it.

And then it was over.

It was the following Monday. Maya walked into school, feeling confident in herself and in every step she took. She thought about seeing her wonderful boyfriend, the one she was supposed to be with forever and ever, no matter how stupid it sounded. She practically ran to his locker, planning to catch him by surprise and attack him with a kiss.

But when she got there, Zig was already talking to his friend Damon. Maya hid behind the hallway that intersected into the one where his locket was located, and listened, so when Damon left she could talk to her boyfriend.

"Man, you really did it?"

"Yep, I swear, I'm not lying!" Maya beamed to herself at how happy Zig was, and blushed at his goofy grin.

"Like really did it? Not like the time Tori gave you a blowjob, like you actually got it in?" For some reason, Damon didn't sound too happy with Zig about his sexual experience, and Maya hadn't thought that much of it in that moment.

"Got it in for real. She asked me too and everything."

Damon paused and then shook his head. "That's really messed up."

Zig's face fell. "I lost my virginity and that's messed up?"

"Uh, did you like forget that her ex just killed himself?"

Her heart stopped at the mention of Cam. Maya closed her eyes, hoping to shake off the pain in her chest.

"That was like a month ago."

"A month's not that long. And besides, you were the last person to talk to him. And about what? You and Maya. How you were better for her. Don't you think that's just a little messed up?"

"You saying it's my fault? Because it's not, and it's none of your damn business." _You tell him, Zig_, thought Maya. It was no one's fault but Cam's.

"I'm not saying it's your fault! I'm just saying – how do you not feel guilty? You just had sex with his girlfriend."

"She's not his girlfriend! She's my girlfriend."

"Like it fucking matters. He's dead. I mean, think about it! He beat your ass in front of the school just because of you and Maya!"

"No, he beat my ass because he was freakin' crazy. The guy was a total pyschopath, Damon."

And then it was over.

Because Maya broke out from behind the locker and pushed Zig as hard she could. He fell onto Damon, who knocked his books and paper all over the floor. They both landed with a loud _thud _into the row of lockers. Maya held Zig against them, and punched him in the chest numerous times.

"Ow! Jesus, Maya w-what's wrong?" said Zig through the punches. He put his hands in front of his face to protect it. "Wh-what did I – ow – do?!"

"Shut the fuck up!" She must have screamed really loud because everyone in the hallway stopped to look at them. Her hair had fallen into her eyes, and Maya pushed it away before slapping Zig in the face harshly.

"Maya – stop!" Damon attempted to pull her off of him as a circle formed around the three of them.

"Get the hell away from me!" she screeched, elbowing his arms away from her. Damon held his palms up in surrender, obviously not wanting to be in the path of Maya's rage.

Zig stood up, keeping his hands in front of him to keep Maya from coming near him. "Maya – calm down – what did I – what did I do?"

"You're a piece of shit, you know that?" As she yelled it, Tori and Tristan approached, running into the circle to pull Maya away from him. "Don't you ever fucking mention him again, you hear me?"

Tori wrapped her arms around Maya and whispered, "Maya, it's okay, let's just go . . ." and Tristan grabbed her by the waist, picking her up to get her away. But Maya kept on with her rampage.

"Don't ever even say his name! He's not crazy, you're fucking crazy if you think you love me! Get off of me, Tristan! You're a piece of trash, Zig Novak! You got that girls of Degrassi? Zig Novak leads mentally ill boys to kill themselves! Because he's a big friggin' bully!"

Zig looked up at her as she was pulled away in shock. "Maya – I didn't –"

"No! Don't talk to me! Don't you fucking talk to me! And don't you ever mention him again – I'm serious – he's not a pyschpath, you are! You're a selfish, henious, piece of dog shit! Fuck you!"

And by that time a bunch of teachers had arrived at the scene, to see what was going down. But it was already over, and the only thing left of it was Zig sitting on the ground wondering stupidly what he'd done wrong.

That's when things got different, that's when Maya decided that everyone was an asshole. That no one could be trusted, espeically Zig Novak. Most of all, Zig Novak. Everyone was a liar, everyone was too wrapped up in their own shit to care

about anything or anyone. She was done.


End file.
